Toni Cipriani
'Antonio "Toni" Cipriani '''is a character in the ''Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and a main character in Grand Theft Auto III. Michael Madsen voices Toni in Grand Theft Auto III, whilst Danny Mastrogiorgio voices him in Grand Theft Auto: LCS. Background Toni Cipriani was born in 1968 to Ma Cipriani and an unnamed father, who was a member of one of the city's mafia families. He lived with his parents in their restaurant and later became involved in Liberty City's criminal underworld, joining the mafia to follow on his father. Events of GTA: LCS (circa 1998) In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Toni Cipriani assumes the role of the playable character and main protagonist of the game. GTA: Liberty City Stories explores Toni's history and exploits in 1998, three years prior to the events in GTA III. Toni left Liberty City and decided to lay low after killing a rival made man (presumably Forelli or Sindacco family) under orders from Salvatore Leone. He finally returned to the city in 1998, ready to continue his life of organized crime. A grateful Salvatore Leone gives Toni jobs, but because he was out of town for so many years, other members of the Leone Family have had the time to move up in the hierarchy. Salvatore was forced to strip Toni out of his rank and give the position to Vincenzo Cilli during his leave of absence. Toni now finds himself as a low-ranking goon that has to once again gain favor with the Don, in order to secure a leadership position in the family. Toni however works for Salvatore's wife Maria Latore who later on, develops feelings for Toni and has him to do her bidding, and tells him she loves him, but Toni does not feel the same way. However after learning Toni "has no money", she cuts ties with Toni, reminding him that she is Salvatore's girl and not to hit on her. Toni appeared in the game to be much thinner than his appearance in GTA III. Much of his efforts in achieving his goal of reclaiming his place in the Leone hierarchy include battling two other Mafiafamilies, the Forelli's and the Sindacco's via several means, allowing him to be "made" halfway through the storyline afterkilling the Liberty City mayor, Roger C. Hole. After being made, his mother calls off a hit she had put on her son. Later, Toni works for millionaire and mayor candidate, Donald Love and fights the Forelli's in order to help the Leone's own City Hall while protecting Donald. Donald Love is eventually found to be in league with Salvatore and Toni, which makes him unfit for the office in people's eye. After Miles O'Donovan has been elected mayor, Salvatore Leone is arrested on several crime charges, forcing Toni to pose as a lawyer named Lionel to take jobs from the police station where Salvatore is imprisoned. Donald Love, in a stressful phone call, says that he has many propositions for him. Upon arriving at the flophouse, Donald Love says that he has plans that will make both Toni and himself rich again and orders Toni to kill real estate businessman, and Love's former mentor, Avery Carrington. Toni and Donald steal Avery's plans and bomb expert 8-Ball is paid to give them explosives in order to blow up Fort Staunton, causing the Forelli Family to lose a lot of influence. Toni is called by a mysterious woman, Toshiko Kasen, and asked to fight the local Yakuza organization. After Toni kills her husband Kazuki, a remorseful Toshiko commits suicide and a panicked Donald Love asks Toni for some help to take him to Francis International Airport as the Colombian Cartel are attacking to steal Avery's plans. Toni gets Love to the airport safely and Love brings with him the corpses of Avery Carrington and Ned Burner. Salvatore is eventually released from jail, after being escorted to the courthouse by Toni, due to the Sicilian Mafia wanting Salvatore dead. After being released, Toni and Salvatore go to see the mayor, Miles O'Donovan, to get his charges dropped. However, Massimo Torini, a high-ranking member of the Sicilian Mafia, had the mayor kidnapped. Toni and Salvatore chase Torini and rescue the Mayor from Portland Rock, killing Torini in the process. Events of GTA III (circa 2001) By 2001, Toni has become one of the highest-ranking members of the Leone Family, behind only Salvatore Leone. The police had attempted to connect Toni and Salvatore throughout 2001; however, they fail to link them beyond his mother's restaurant. Salvatore’s son, Joey, introduces the game’s protagonist, Claude, to Toni. Toni hires Claude to attack the Triads (Leone Family enemies), including trying to get protection money from Mr. Wong's Laundromat, destroying some Triad fish vans and the Triad owned fish factory in Callahan Point. Toni also introduces Claude to Salvatore Leone. In 2001, Toni still working with his mother and is frequently been seen in his family-run restaurant, where he provides Claude with jobs. The constant insulting from his mother about him not being able to be like his father and failing to meet up to her expectations had forced him to call the local chat radio station, Chatterbox FM, and complain about his mother's constant berating. After Salvatore Leone has been assassinated, it is believed that Toni will take control of the Leone Family simply because Joey Leone, Salvatore's son, hasn't exactly done much to help the family. Murders Committed * Unnamed made man - Killed in 1994 under orders of Salvatore Leone, resulting in Toni going into hiding for four years. * Dan Sucho - Killed to show his mother that Toni is better than him. * Giovanni Casa - Killed and butchered for stopping to pay protection money to Ma, later delivering his chopped remains to his own deli. * Cedric Fotheringay - Killed for beating up Maria. * Vincenzo Cilli - Killed for setting Toni up in the beginning and for trying to kill him. * Roger C. Hole - Killed under orders of Salvatore Leone for trying to accuse him for all the crimes in the city. * Faith W. - Killed for refusing to give an interview to the Liberty Liberty Tree Newspaper. * Black Lightman - Killed for refusing to give an interview to the Liberty Tree Newspaper. * DB-P - Killed for refusing to give an interview to the Liberty Tree Newspaper. * Paulie Sindacco - Killed under orders of Salvatore Leone for getting him in jail. * Avery Carrington - Killed under orders of Donald Love to get his construction plans. * Ned Burner - Killed under orders of Donald Love for witnessing him and Toni killing Avery Carrington. * Kazuki Kasen - Killed for trying to kill Toni and Toshiko Kasen. * Franco Forelli - Killed in the explosion of Fort Staunton caused by Toni under orders of Donald Love. * Massimo Torini - Killed for kidnapping Miles O'Donovan and trying to take over Liberty City. Possible murders * Franco Forelli - Possibly killed in the explosion of Fort Staunton caused by Toni under orders of Donald Love. Category:Video Game Charcters